Tortishia Minevra
Tortishia Minevra is a 2015-introduced all-around character. She is the daughter of the Tortoise from the fable The Tortoise and the Hare by Aesop. She is all-for her destiny, but wants to continue her story beyond the written pages. Portrayers TBA Character Personality Tortishia is fragile and quiet, and quite slow at times. But one things for sure; she is faster than a pacing hare when it comes to reading a book or math and science. She is very smart, often the brainiac that doesnt show off. When it comes to her story, she seems content with it. Though, she wants to continue her career and become a librarian or a math and science teacher. Having more than 100 years to live, she has the ability to do anything she wants to do for that time. She often whispers, and she says things in a slow tone. She is a bit shy, so she often isolates herself in a lonesome spot. Her best friend, Harense Lapin, has tried convincing her to 'come out of her shell'. Tortishia is a warm-hearted person, who is a very good tutor if you give her a fairest of them all chance. She is a fairy fail in athletics, but tries her hardest. Tortishia gets annoyed at others fidgeting or foot-tapping since it destracts her while she works. Appearance Tortishia has a dark complection, and frizzy hair she tries to keep contained under a pine green beanie. She is a bit short, and also quite chubby. She wears a turtleneck sweater. She also wears a belt that mimics an architypical finish line that ties in the back like a bow. Her skirt is made to look like a turtle's shell. She wears knee socks and black mary-janes. Fable- Tortoise and the Hare There once was a speedy hare who bragged about how fast he could run. Tired of hearing him boast, Slow and Steady, the tortoise, challenged him to a race. All the animals in the forest gathered to watch. Hare ran down the road for a while and then and paused to rest. He looked back at Slow and Steady and cried out, "How do you expect to win this race when you are walking along at your slow, slow pace?" Hare stretched himself out alongside the road and fell asleep, thinking, "There is plenty of time to relax." Slow and Steady walked and walked. He never, ever stopped until he came to the finish line. The animals who were watching cheered so loudly for Tortoise, they woke up Hare. Hare stretched and yawned and began to run again, but it was too late. Tortoise was over the line. After that, Hare always reminded himself, "Don't brag about your lightning pace, for Slow and Steady won the race!" How Does Tortishia come into it? Tortishia is the daughter of the Tortoise from the fable and another tortoise. With ever after magic, she and her family were turned human, but are able to shapeshift back as they please. Relationships Family Father- The Tortoise Tortishia has a wonderlandiful relationship with her dad, as he supports her in her secret heart's desire to become a librarian at Bookend's library or perhaps work at the Storybook Store. She appreciates her father's love and feels grateful that he is around. Mother- Mrs Tortoise Tortishia truely loves her mother and helps her around the house since her mother is strikingly ill. Sometimes she would take some time from her studying to take care of her mother when her dad is at work or busy with challenging the hare. Friends Tortishia is best friends with Harense Lapin, the trans son of the Hare from the same story. Despite the need to have a rivalry in their story, they are the bestest of friends. Outfits Notes *Tortishia is a pun on the name Mortishia. *Minevra means Goddess of Wisdom, reflecting that the tortoise used wisdom to beat the hare Category:The Tortoise and the Hare Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Characters